


The Scent of You

by Zerosubtance



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Underwear Theft, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosubtance/pseuds/Zerosubtance
Summary: When Christina Braithwhite is caught stealing her neighbor Ruby Baptiste's underwear, their meeting comes after strange yet alluring circumstances as they both navigate their feelings of shame, lust, forgiveness, and love.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> An: I totally wanted to do a smut one-shot, about Christina being a Panty Thief. I will talk about her condition from a mental and physical standpoint. As I wanted to make this Fic a sexy yet serious learning experience for readers as well. Also, if you know James is a character on Lovecraft Country, he’s the brotha with the dog Baldwin that was pining over Ruby Episode Three the Holy Ghost. It’s a fifteen second clip of him, but it was when he asked if she was a writer as well before she slammed the door on him. It’s one of my favorite parts as I had to invite his thirsty ass into this fic. lmao   
> Melcryptovestimentaphiliac: Someone who compulsively steals women’s underwear.  
> Burusera: Is a sexualized attraction to the underwear of women and High School girls’ uniforms; and even though it is against the Law in Japan to buy used-underwear still there is a sub-culture behind it. Now attraction WILL NOT MAKE ITS WAY TO THIS FAN-FIC, but the culture of Burusera within Japan will be mentioned. Mind you Melcryptovestimentaphiliac and paraphilia are two different things one is a compulsion and the other is a willing-attraction. Yet both Melcryptovestimentaphiliac and paraphilia are based on deviance at its core and they do have the process of a person having an attraction to dangerous types of situations, and strange attractions or attachments to certain objects sexual or non-sexual.  
> Warnings: Talks of Suicide and other offensive matters.  
> Well now on with the story.

They say that deviance is an early sign found within serial killers, from the horrifying greats of Jeffery Dahmer, Ted Bundy, all the way to the mysterious Zodiac Killer. Yet, for some not all manners of deviance lead to such things. Christina Braithwhite had not been one for the stirrings of terror, and as the endorphins of Serial Killers rushed for the fear of their victims; life had been too short for a cheap kill. To everyone she had been Professor Braithwhite the brilliant mind behind the world’s greatest inventions; a traditionalist in all manners of meticulous workings. And while the cover of Time Magazine dawned her face for the seventh time as it sat on her mahogany-carved-coffee-table. To the world, Christina Braithwhite had been an avalanche within the scientific community; and while many found it amazing that she invented most of her projects within her Hyde-Park Home, most of her greatest works had been structured in her basement making her more recluse than famous. However, before her greatness she had been the second heir to the Braithwhite Dynasty as her brother William had been the first; and while they came from roots as old as the founding of America itself. Yet life with money had been simpler than that, as impulsive desires were hard to combat especially when you could buy or blackmail one’s silence. Their family had been relatively perfect by the tabloids and documentaries; and while no one knew of her as his only daughter, only flashing lights covered the Braithwhite’s family shame. And as her father Samuel Braithwhite’s distain towards his own wife and women in general grew, his ire traversed to his own daughter. The flashing lights didn’t know of Clarissa Braithwhite’s countless affairs, her brother’s rampant addiction to alcohol, or her father’s racially charged discrimination. No, the world had been too ignorant of that; as the Braithwhite family had been a snug fat rich-note within the Elitist American Pocket of Nightmares.

Christina Braithwhite hadn’t known where the habit had started; she supposed it had been fascination though harmless enough. As a young child it started as it always did, as she played in her mother’s clothes as a girl; it was a small habit of little consequence as she would keep an empty perfume bottle or a missing earring here or there. While the feeling of it had been safely tucked within an old shoe box under her bed as a girl, her mother would never notice once she got back and nor would she. It had been innocent enough as she missed the smell of her mother, and while she had been off to Monte Carlo or to some strange exotic location on her fathers’ dime with her latest friend or lover; it left a hole in her. Maybe it had been unresolved mother issues, at least that was what the therapist had told her at age fifteen after she had been caught breaking into her neighbors’ home; at that moment it had been the only time her mother tried to understand her, and as Clarissa tried to shield her from her father’s wrath, not enough time had been left in the hourglass.

Dell Davenport had been her first out of many within her strange-scented-course. And while the damage had been minor, the trauma of Dell’s screams and her father had not. And while she had stood black masked and dressed under the boiling heat of a Summer Night; there had been no coiling fear as Dell’s father had pointed a forty-five between her eyes, that much horror and fear had been punched away when her father had taken his own gun to the side of her head. It took after her mothers’ suicide to notice that his abuse came whenever her mother had been out with another man, and needless to say Christina Braithwhite had mastered fear and the death that followed.

Dell had been a dangerous-sweet-start to something as it had taken the authorities to cart her away; and it had taken her brother who had been six-years her senior to bail her out that night. Yet the silence of the incident had been broken as the next day Mr. Davenport and Captain Lancaster had showed up at her father’s door with charges in hand. With a payoff to Mr. Davenport and Captain Lancaster as well as a stiff slap on the cheek from her father; it had been the course of a new journey as Christina Braithwhite had discovered her love for the scent of women’s underwear. After the incident the scandal had been covered from prying eyes, and while it had been the main reason why she had been privately tutored until her entrance into M.I.T the reality was she had been the Braithwhite family’s secret shame. And while her therapist had isolated her behavior down to her mothers’ absentness and eventual suicide on her eighteenth birthday, it did nothing to slow down her behavior once college started. She had never been popular with women, and while a lot of her trauma had been categorized by her therapist, she felt the socializing fear of being connected to someone she would lose. To queer, gangly, tall, and awkward for sororities, still she attempted to have some semblance within her life and as Ji-Ah had warned her against joining, she had been glad she hadn’t made the cut; and yet the rejection only made her technique stronger and more silent when it came to her break-ins. For Christina Braithwhite humans were complicated; as she thought of them as content masses of flesh, yet women’s underwear hadn’t been. There had been a strange social connect with a scent of a woman; and yet she wanted so much more as she couldn’t tell whether it had been the thrill of breaking in or the act of facing death itself. A part of her had longed for the right scent that would lore her and clear her from her affliction.

Melcryptovestimentaphiliac had been what her therapist Ji-Ah had called it; Christina herself couldn’t believe that the word had existed when it came to her condition. And while she didn’t know if it had been some cheap way to punish herself for her mother’s death; or the thrill of stealing their underwear while facing the potential scenario of death or jail, the spark of it flooded her. Feeling the lips of her sex clench and unclench, she bit her lip as the mindless prattling of the television paraded on, suddenly the bouncing of her foot seemed like an uncontrollable drum. Staring to a group of rubber bands on her wrist, her hands ticked on her thigh as her eyes looked up to the clock. _Any minute she’ll be here, maybe I could sneak over to check everything…_ _No, I can’t think that control it!_ With a slight pull with a pop the rubber slapped against her flesh as the pain settled the triggering feeling in her, it had been a new technique Ji-Ah and she had been trying. For the most pressing moments the Rubber-Band-Technique had worked and while her colleagues all had strange ways of coping for their brilliance, she doubted that none were as strange as hers; and as she often tried to guess what underwear her female colleagues had under their short pencil skirts as they risen when they sat down in her office, it only triggered her more. The pain of everything had helped her during her most trying moments, and yet there was someone no amount of pain could stop her from. Hearing a car pull up like a hound she lingered to the window, getting up it had been early into a Friday night. Staring at the white black-roofed-house across the street she knew it had belonged to her neighbor of one-year Ruby Baptiste.

The smell of the woman in her nostrils had flared as she got out of her car, she hadn’t grown tired of her yet. It had been one year since Ruby Baptiste moved in and one year since her obsession with the woman began. And while they had gotten off as awkwardly as neighbors did; sooner or later they both found themselves coming over for coffee and small talk. Finding out that the woman had been a middle-school-teacher who sung part time at Sammy’s Pub on the Southside of Chicago; the boiling coil of fire gathered in Christina the longer she thought to the musician. And while grading papers and molding the minds of the future had been Ruby’s goal for the last year; grading the scent of Ruby had been Christina Braithwhite’s mission each time she broke into her house. There had been a thrilling scent to Ruby as it had been a sweet spicy smell that lingered in Christina. The mere thought of it had made her wet; by normal circumstances she had never known the taste or touch of a woman, and while her brother had offered her countless high-class hookers and whores, at the end of the day she found herself only collecting their underwear. To her father she’d been a freak unfit for the Braithwhite legacy and name; it had often left her searching as she found herself halfway around the world as she had spent a month in Tokyo for her twenty-third birthday. And while the culture of Burusera had spoken to her fascination as women sold their used underwear by the dozens; her fascination had come to a screeching halt down when she found out the true origin of what kind of underwear she had almost purchased. It had been almost enough to cure her, that was until she returned home to find out that Ruby Baptiste had been her new neighbor.

Going downstairs to her basement where her lab had been; she walked down holding her college-crew-neck sweater to herself she walked over to the corner where a safe had been. Opening it over ten-shoe boxes had lingered; most of them had been from her college days until now, and while each of them had names she looked to the white-taped name written in red-sharpie as the name Ruby lingered. Taking the box her hands trembled as the racy-laced numbers hung out overflowing. Opening the box slowly Christina grew wet within her sweats as she buried her face into the stash taking the sweet-scent of her neighbor. Ruby had been her latest obsession and while she had always taken care of her own needs and found no need to comfort or be comforted by another. Suddenly Christina found herself wanting more of the Southside woman. Taking a red-racy number into her hands a part of her lingered at the new addition, and as she placed her tongue carefully on the center lapping up the taste from the fabric; she felt her hands sliver down to the waist band of her sweats before she stopped. _No, you can’t remember how she got those! Why is he the one that gets her wet like this, what’s so wrong with me!_

James Trent had been the scourge of her existence and a blessing at the same time; he had been a short annoyance of a man and she was short on patience when it came to him. While the little man hounded Ruby whenever she played at Sammy’s, Christina had only hoped that Ruby wouldn’t notice his advances, and yet things rarely ever went her way. Even though she found James to be an uncivilized imbecile; in truth he had been a blessing as she could claim as much as Ruby’s underwear anytime she wanted, and as she planned on James fully taking the blame for her crime, it helped her to know that Lasagna Ruby’s cat hated him as well. As they spoke only a handful of times the thought of James added more to her ire, he’d been a normalcy that she could never have and give to Ruby. And while she hated the sound of his voice, it made Christina almost wish she had been a serial killer as she knew it would be his voice to comfort her neighbor when she could not. It had been nearly four-months of agonizing pain since he came into Ruby’s world; and while he had been kind enough to wave to her, she had been kind enough not to run him over with her Bentley. A hole sat in Christina’s heart as the thought of Ruby’s time being snatched away by dates, engagements, and then marriages sat within her. And while Christina felt herself opening in places she’d never thought to explore, she had supposed that was the allure of the smooth-skinned musician; still there had been a seeping lie as a part of Christina had not told Ruby about her true reason behind her therapy. And while date nights with James had been frequent, it had always been their thing as Ruby had always come over for Monday and Friday Morning coffee. And while James never came up within the four months of them dating, the musician had spilled more of her fair share the last time they spoke.

“ _I think James wants to take things to the next level.”_

_“Oh. Well do you want to I mean…take it to the next level. I do see his car twice in your driveway, every week now, for the last month.”_

_“Ever the diligent neighborhood watch,” Ruby roused out with a small tease._

_“I live to please, along with watering your plants and feeding Lasagna while your away on vacation. So, what’s wrong with James?”_

_“Nothing really, he’s kind, sweet, and he always supports me and comes to my shows when I’m at Sammy’s. He’s decent in bed…it’s just that something is missing from him. Just as well I may not be the Multi-Billionaire-Heiress to the Braithwhite family, but I worked hard for my house something my mother couldn’t even do, I just think he’s just a little too close. I just want to enjoy the space I’ve created for myself kind of like you.”_

_“Have you ever considered that there is a part of you that doesn’t want to commit…you know maybe it’s something related to your mother?”_

_“I know I don’t have the right to complain about my attachment issues; not after what you’ve gone through,” Ruby spoke out knowing the full story of her finding her mother. And while the haunting image of finding Clarissa Braithwhite’s body face down in the pool would forever haunt her; it would be a year later that Christina’s own attempt to take her own life would highlight her failure as a human. It had been a story not even Ji-Ah knew as Christina had known she’d been too defective to pile on more to one soul; and even if it had cost her three-thousand dollars per-session only Ruby would know the truth._

_“My…depression isn’t going to solve your issues,” Christina slowly lied as she knew the truth of her habit would be stranger if she told. “Ruby. If you don’t want the next step with James, then don’t take it. Nothing so far as my neighbor has stopped you before.”_

_“Your right. I’m just going to tell him I want to keep it casual; besides, I think…I think he’s been stealing my underwear,” Ruby spoke out her eyes looking strangely to Christina’s blank stare; and as she set her coffee to her lips speaking quietly, she settled the nerves in her._

_“There have been stranger things before.”_

Setting her hand down as the doorbell had rang; she had slipped the box back into its place noting that she never had any visitors. Her insides perked as she knew it could only be Ruby. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her arousal; wondering what brought the beautiful singer to her doorstep. Opening the door suddenly she realized the mess she had been, staring down she was wearing a pair of gray loose sweats and her college sweater. Looking at Ruby’s surprised eyes as she had come dressed in plaid-pajama-bottoms; and as she sported her own college sweater tightly yet loosely fitting her chest, Christina noticed as bathroom supplies had hung under her arm. Her hair had been slightly wet making Christina’s breath hitch in her throat.

“My water-heater is messed up, and I have a date with James and he’s picking me up later tonight.” Side-stepping to let the woman in, a sour-smile came to her face at the mention of the man.

“Don’t you have the key that I gave you,” Christina slipped out falsely annoyed. “Yeah, I do but it’s more fun to pull you away from that basement when I knock.”

“So, it’s the water-heater again?”

“Yeah might as well move Lasagna and me in here at this point,” Ruby slipped out making Christina’s cheeks flush slightly before she moved on. “I told you to replace that water-heater,” Christina spoke out as she went to the kitchen as Ruby followed.

“I did. It was James friend that sold me the damned thing. Who sells a broken water-heater? All I know is Tree is going to hear from me by the end of the night,” Ruby roused out angrily. “I could get you a new one… if you want,” Christina timidly spoke.

“No way, I still owe you for that restaurant last month.”

“It’s no big deal, my brother got caught up with business as usual,” Christina unpacked as her brother had been the top Stockbroker within New-York. Yet she knew he’d been cooped up within his Highrise-Apartment and fast asleep in his own vomit to care about a promise to her.

“So where are you off to this evening?” Christina spoke out setting out two cups.

“I’m just going to Sammy’s for the night, I figure I would break the news to him about everything.” Eying the clear bathroom bag she noticed a cool-blue-lacy number; inwardly her mouth watered, and she gave a deep swallow as she forced herself to speak up, “So just a simple night?”

“That’s if I don’t stay over his place; then again maybe that’s just what I need a change of atmosphere. I don’t mind having him over sometimes, but he always just comes over to my place,” Ruby spoke up as she made the hole in Christina’s chest bigger.

“Well, you do what’s best for you; but you go on ahead and I’ll make us something before you go back out there,” Christina tightly smiled as she casually eyed the bag; and as her nerves boiled to the surface her palms itched, she only wanted to grab the fabric and inhale its sweet scent.

“Are you all right Chris?” Taking her eyes from the bag, she pinched the bridge of her nose clearing her urge, “Y-Yea, I’m fine. It’s just work and well…the weather.”

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything…right?”

“I know. It’s just the weather,” the inventor assured. “Ok. Well, I’m getting in that bath, please tell me you left me some hot-water. Damn too bad I didn’t bring a book.”

“I don’t think you would ever leave if you did,” Christina spilled out silently wanting her statement to be true as Ruby walked away.

“You better have some washcloths white-girl,” Ruby teased earning the blonde a small smirk.

***

Relapsing had been hard, and while one could ask any recovering substance abuser the ascent after the fall had always been the worst. Yet for Christina Braithwhite there had been nothing to relapse from at least that was what she told herself; and while it took every ounce within her not to bust in for a peak of Ruby as she bathed within her tub, she congratulated herself within the moment, and yet her control sapped the last of her will. And while the moment hadn’t been as bad as the first time her musically inclined neighbor had come to use her bathing facilities; Christina knew it had been within those triggering moments that caused her to react. It had been two hours since Ruby left her house, and it had been another hour since James picked her up. Feeling the tightness in her stomach, tonight had been stressful as the news of Ruby had broken through her. Dressing in an all-black-thermal-shirt with long-cargo-pants and boots, casually she tied and pinned her hair slipping it under her rolled up ski-mask. Taking her black leather gloves and slipping them into her pocket; she opened the door slipping out into the nighttime like she’d done several times before.

The house had been on the same corner as hers, and yet it had been more modest and smaller than her own; it had been one of the things she liked about Ruby’s home. And as Christina had occasionally joined Ruby for Sunday dinner along with her insufferable sister Leti; her trips to the bathroom had been longer as the Braithwhite spent the better part of her time rummaging through her underwear-drawer. Yet that had been nearly a year ago and nearly twenty break-ins and pairs of panties later. Like always she rounded the fence as she hopped over with ease; sliding her ski-mask and gloves over her, the cold crisp night of Chicago was starting to catch up and leave a chill within her bones. Rounding to where the back-porch door had been she took out her spare key, and while this had been the easiest of her break-in’s as Ruby copied a set when she had been enlisted on pet duty, still there was a thrill to it. Slowly creeping in she noticed that the house had been silent, and as she watched as the fat Orange Tabby had crawled idly on the edge of the kitchen sink, she fully walked in. Petting his orange head, Christina knew Lasagna had never paid her any mind; if anything, she had constantly congratulated the cat whenever he managed to swipe at James. Petting his head, he gave a soft purr as the scent of her he knew.

Scent had been a strange and powerful thing, for many mammals she knew that scent had been one of the first lessons that animals had learned. Yet for humans, the scent had been a memory connected to a moment, but for Christina scent had been a security. She had felt it all her teenage life, and now she knew it to be true with Ruby. There had been security with the musician, and while she knew that she could go to any house and into any dresser to obtain what she needed; she knew there had been no security within their scents. Since day one a year ago, everything and everyone else felt like an odor since the day she took her first pair of underwear from Ruby Baptiste’s house. Having the musician in her had been like a spell, and as Ruby sat in her veins like liquid fire it only fueled Christina’s greed more than normal. In a way she could blame James as he triggered her in the profoundest of ways; and while these ways made Christina feel inferior, she knew she needed to purge herself from the feeling one way or another.

Going to the fridge she opened it taking out a carton of milk; as she drank the rest, the fat cat looked at her curiously as she placed the empty carton back in the fridge. With a casual stride she took her time going to the kitchen cabinets even as her own underwear had been soaked. Within the last four months of James Trent coming over; Christina had gotten Ruby’s time with him down to a science, so much so that her black log-book that sat in her basement had been nearly filled. It hadn’t been an exact science and a part of Christina denied the act of stalking as she only recorded from her bay window; still, old habits died hard as it had been something she’d always done since her days in college. Grabbing a bag of kitty-nibble she filled the bowl with food up to the brim; and as the waiting cat snuck past her leg, he scampered off to the bowl stuffing his face. The Braithwhite slipped into the next room as she basked in the smell of the musician’s home.

Christina had always said Ruby’s place had been homey; but it was a cold comfort to her own home as it had been more sterile than anything, it all made the blonde wonder why Ruby even came over to her place at all. Walking into the living room where the smooth cream-colored couches had stood in front of the moderate-sized-television; everything about Ruby Baptiste had been moderate with an easing comfort. From her dress even all the way to her make-up she had never out done herself to the point of annoyance; and yet even her bluish-green-eyes found her amazing. Moving down to the hall the drifting spring of pine lingered on the white walls; with pictures and small potted-plants filling both sides of the hallway, each had been a memory. Pausing to the right of her a large bathroom lingered; and as it been near the bedroom a shutter sounded within her as she remembered her first scent of Ruby upon her first visit as her new neighbor. She tossed a deviant smile to herself as it had been a casual mistake at least, that had been her excuse. A simple slip to the bathroom, along with another lost trip to the bedroom, accompanied by a trip to her dresser and then closet; it had all been a plan she mastered down to a science. Remembering her mouth watered as she found her first gift of gifts, and as it would be Ruby’s cold-wet-sweet-scent of cum that hooked her a year ago she could never forget what followed weeks later. While it had been by the musician’s own admittance after two boxes of boxed wine, it confirmed to her suspicions that the beautiful chocolate woman had been single.

_“You’ve never done it?”_

_“Done what?”_

_“Masturbate in your new place,” Ruby answered nonchalantly sipping her wine. “N-No I don’t think I ever could, also this is my mother’s house before she married my father. So it would make for an awkward time,” Christina responded slowly looking down before drinking the last of her wine in one gulp as she sat on the couch. Her nerves had been a bundle as she never got any visitors, much less get drunk with them._

_“Well parents aside, if you ever jet across the world or end up in a motel room or something; you should try it. I hear it’s really liberating especially if your single,” Ruby drunkenly tossed out sexily._

Biting her lip, Christina lingered to the hub of the house; going into the bedroom her eyes lit up as she took in the smooth hues of purple. The large lavender-covered bed had been folded neatly while the room had various pictures of abstract-African-art, it was easy to pin them out as famous musicians. Tucked into the far-left corner on a stand had been a golden Gibson ES-339 with pearl-neck-finish; and while it had been a common conversation between them that Ruby had been saving up her tips from Sammy’s to get herself a better guitar, Christina held back the urge to take care of that need.

“It seems like she changed the room,” Christina smiled to herself as she remembered picking out paint with her neighbor nearly a year ago. Even before James Ruby had been a tidy woman; it had been one of the wifely qualities that she knew James had noticed, and it had been one of the virtues that infuriated Christina when it came to his love of Ruby. And while Christina wanted him to have any reason to break up with the teacher; she knew it would never happen as she found her own self too scared to comfort her. All her life Christina had been a list of un-organized thoughts, emotions, and fears; yet a part of her enjoyed her neighbor’s skill set as Ruby always had been together unapologetically.

Walking to the right side of the room the large tan-colored dresser lingered like a treasure-box. With carefully placed bottles and scented lotions that smelled of body-butter and melon, the smell wafted into her ski mask settling her if only for a moment. Licking her lips, she kneeled as her gloved hands wondered to the left-side of the dresser; opening the trove an organized set of bras and carefully color-coded underwear lingered. At the sight of it all she felt a slight swelling of her clit; taking the first-lacy-number into her hands, greedily she buried her face and nose into the silken-colored violet. Taking two more pairs of her liking, she voraciously stuffed them into her pocket. The more she smelled the more she let the sweetness and fresh linen take her away, and as she loitered her mind drifted to an unknown possession of having Ruby as her own. And yet as the memory had been sweet, it soon turned sour as her eyes drifted to the coat that hung behind the musician’s door.

Noticing that it had been something left by James, her anger flared in waves all of it proving her to be inadequate; it was a stark cold reality that hit her as she knew she could never be James. She was too much of a freak to have Ruby, it had been that much her father told her when he was on one of his drunken benders. And while her brother William had tried to understand her, eventually his distance would come next as she spiraled into her obsession and he sunk deeper into a bottle. She couldn’t help it that her father and brother forgot about her mother, and she couldn’t help it that she remembered. Her life until now within the moment had been too isolating, too suffocating, and too branding as her achievements had been placed above her as a person; no one saw the real her until Ruby.

“ _You’re a freak and a disgrace to the Braithwhite name, you’re a whore just like your mother. No one could ever love you!”_ The voice of her father fueled her anger, and as hot tears stung her eyes; Christina thought to James and all that he could give her, and as she could never give Ruby the desires and dreams she deserved, the blonde felt unguided within a lost world. _He could touch you in ways that I can’t, she would never want a freak like me! Never!_ In an explosion of anger, Christina felt herself sweeping everything from the dresser as they collided with the nearby wall before spilling onto the floor.

***

Ruby looked to the ride-share driver handing him an extra tip before getting out, as she gave a slight wave before he drove off. Infuriated Ruby had stormed up to the front of her door her mind thinking about James and his childishness. The night had been decent enough, as James took her to a movie as it followed a romantic dinner after; but when it came to the main topic of the night the world seemed to slip from up under Ruby Baptiste’s feet. While he took her to her favorite restaurant; Ruby knew that James had been pulling out all the stops as she could tell that he wanted to assure that the night would go safe and smooth. Yet as their time within the date had drawn on, Ruby realized just how she felt as she had been utterly and thoroughly bored with James Trent. Up until the moment she had dated men like James and while they had been kind, sweet, and caring; she knew that there was always a scam or hustle under a fixed smile. Too much of Eloise Baptiste had been in her as she could see the obvious signs; yet she couldn’t settle with James, not when a tall-blue-eyed mysterious neighbor sat across the street from her. She hadn’t known when it started, but a part of Ruby couldn’t deny the pull she felt to Christina Braithwhite. Although Ruby had seen the tall drink of water on the cover of Time Magazine; she never thought much of the scientific community even though she was an educator herself. Yet with Christina Braithwhite she had been different; and as her sister told her that she was a born and bred _W.A.S.P._ It was easy to know that Christina Braithwhite had been the old blood of America; and while she was worth more than a small country, she wondered why the blonde lingered in Hyde Park.

A part of her smiled at the thought of the awkward woman, she had been quiet as she only moved when she had personal matters to attend to; yet, whenever they were around each other Ruby noticed the blonde’s bluish-green-eyes as they spoke into her. They had been around each other for a year as neighbors, and as Ruby looked deeper she knew something dark and un-listed sat within the lucidity of longing. Ruby felt that loud echo, and as the tall skinny white woman had been a good listener; she had also been shaded in a queer shyness, but she knew underneath it all something had been truly unfounded. And while Ruby had spent the better year of them knowing each other as neighbors, the musician had been trying to unravel Christina Braithwhite as she’d only had gotten as far as her mother’s and her own attempted suicide. A part of her felt guilty as she pried, and even as Christina casually rolled off her own trauma something had been off. There was a raw disillusionment within the blonde, as it made the fixer in Ruby want to know more; and as she dove into her neighbor’s character, the deepening and developing feelings came with an attentive attraction to the blonde.

A lightness came to Ruby’s chest as she thought about the rest of the night; and as she remembered James angered and shocked face from across the table, he knew that her eyes screamed the truth to him. A part of her felt the carelessness with her actions as Ruby had never been careless, yet the night had been young.

_“So, have you given any thought to what we talked about,” James spoke out as they were well into their meal._

_“I seem to recall you doing most of the talking, and as for me I’ve thought about a lot of things,” Ruby slipped out sassily her lips hovering over her wine glass._

_“So…do you think it could work?”_

_“It’s not about working or not working James; right now, I just want to weigh my options and I spoke to Christina about it and sh-”_

_“Wouldn’t that be something for you and your sister Leti to talk about,” James accused lightly._

_“Leti? I wouldn’t trust my sister with a hand full of Valentines Day cards not when she falls for every man she meets. She’s got that part of our mother nailed down that’s for damn sure,” Ruby responded indignantly._

_“I get what you’re talking about, it’s just that…_

_“It’s just what,” Ruby finished finding herself annoyed. “It’s just that she’s your neighbor and I talked to my brother Baldwin about her. Turns out he did some digging and she’s Christina Braithwhite,” James informed._

_“So? The whole neighborhood knew she was Christina Braithwhite; and if they didn’t, trust me Time Magazine told the world seven times.” Ruby finished her glass as she poured herself another, a part of her wished she had something stronger as the conversation was starting to become vexing._

_“You do know how the Braithwhite’s got their money? Slaves. Just as well as I heard some other mess about her as well.”_

_“You do know she’s worth more than her father now; and, if we’re on the discussion of Slavery every rich White man to the East of America made their money from our ancestors. Is there a point to this James?”_

_“I’m just saying be careful, Baldwin told me she was arrested six times once at fifteen and five times during her college days in M.I.T; but there was a cover-up, I heard old-man Samuel Braithwhite paid a fortune to the Chicago P.D. Who covers something unless it’s big? That white witch could be a Serial Killer, god knows she’s got the look for it.”_

_“She’s just some rich little white woman. Look, if you and your brother Baldwin are going to be Black and Militant about this James you know as well as I do that white-folks have a secret luxury to be a raving lunatic in this country; but I don’t think she’s a Serial Killer,” Ruby spoke out harshly letting her frustration be known._

_“Yeah, but just what kind of rich white man’s daughter moves to a neighborhood like Hyde Park? She could go anywhere, and I mean anywhere but there? Something’s not right about her,” James responded his own annoyance out and about._

_“That’s her late mother’s house, and what’s wrong with Hyde Park,” Ruby spoke out taking the comment personal._

_“Nothing is wrong with Hyde Park or your place baby,” James pleaded lightly trying to settle the storm._

_“So, something is wrong with my place,” Ruby snapped. “No, it’s just that something’s wrong with that white-woman Ruby. You should see her when she looks at me, it’s like if she could kill me she would. Also, she almost hit me with her car the other day.”_

_“She does like to speed,” Ruby chuckled a bit._

_“That’s not funny,” James warned._

_“Look, Christina is my neighbor, she’s not like that,” Ruby bit back her anger._

_“I know you think she’s not like that I’m just watching out for you. I’m just saying; you’ve only been there for a year and you’ve given this white woman your keys.”_

_“We both have keys. And I’ll have you know that I can look after my damn self just fine, just what is this **really** about James? What? Are you mad because she got a key before you? Just come out and say it you don’t like my friends and you don’t like my place,” Ruby accused forgetting about the looking eyes of nearby patrons. _

_“This isn’t about a damn key Ruby; I worry about you and that woman. She’s not right…”_

_“You’re not my boyfriend James. I’m a grown-ass woman and I’ve been looking after myself longer than you. So, I don’t need you to confirm what’s right in my life and what isn’t. You know what…I’m done with this.” Taking her clutch and slipping her own half of the bill on the table, she’d been too disgusted to eat as she stood._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“Home. Lose my number.”_

Opening the door to see the fat-cat come up to her, he gave a hungry call to his owner while he passed around her legs. Ruby gave a smile to the overweight cat as she kicked the door close before picking him up. With another hungry call the orange cat rumbled in her arms.

“Jesus Lasagna. Next week I’m putting you on a diet, Auntie Christina keeps feeding you too many treats. Let’s see if we could get you something to eat, did you miss me?” Only more motored purrs came her way in response. Slipping into the darkened kitchen she turned on the lights, and as Ruby looked to the dish as it had been filled her brow furrowed. And while the strange smell came to her nose, Ruby chalked-it-up to her simply forgetting that she had already fed the large cat. Setting him down as he looked to her for more food, disinterest gathered on her face. “No more food Lasagna.” Bitterly he looked at her before gathering the rest of his food. Opening the fridge, she’d not been hungry as the restaurant with James had put her appetite off; but the soft creak of the house alarmed her. _What was that?_

Looking to the backdoor that led to the backyard Ruby had noticed the unlocked top, knowing that Christina had a key; Ruby knew the politeness of the white woman wouldn’t allow her to leave Ruby’s home unsecure. Going to lock the door she looked over to the fridge again as she noticed an empty carton left in the fridge. _Something isn’t right_. Jumping nearly out of her skin at the sound of smashing Ruby’s mind had alerted itself, grabbing her phone she rushed over to the coffee table opening the compartment as she looked over to the silver-shine of a gun. Her heart had sped up as the gun had looked authentic to the original it mimicked, as she had got it from one of Leti’s friends who had been an aspiring actress. And while the middle-school teacher hoped to scare who or whatever had been in her house, she only anticipated the police and their quick arrival once she called.

Silently cursing James; it had been the only courtesy of the night that she could give him, as she pulled out the fake prop gun. As her palms sweated, Ruby creeped silently down the hall. With her ears picking up on the faint sound of another; clearly there was no mistaking it, as someone had been in Ruby Baptiste’s house. Keeping her phone on speed dial, her heart beat rapidly as drums bumped steadily in her ears; and as she slowly creeped to the edge of her bedroom doorway, she saw a tall figure clad in black within the pitched darkness. With only the moonlight from the window giving off light, from the vanity within the mirror where the tall slender figure stood; Ruby spotted the stranger as their gloved hands had been full of her underwear. Pulling back from the corner the musician from the Southside slouched against the wall, and as Ruby felt the pull of vertigo enter her brain from wild nerves her mind raced. _Oh fuck. Ok Ruby just relax do as you planned on doing, they don’t notice you. Keep your cool it’s just a panty-thief in your damn house, just hold the gun out and then call the Police you got this!_

Turning the corner, she silently slipped over as the tall figure seemed pre-occupied as they didn’t notice her from the vanity. On a stern turn Ruby silently crept behind the figure, her mouth felt dry as her palms were like rivers in her hand; shakily raising the gun she pointed it directly at the intruder’s head. Ruby’s voice gathered like a storm as finally the intruder noticed her, but it was too late.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house!”

Christina noticed the shine of a gun, as once again she found herself in the same position she’d been in countless times before. Knowing that she couldn’t run based on the proximity of the gun that had been pointed directly at her; from what she could see in the mirror and hear, Ruby had been right behind her. While her ski-mask had covered up her shock, her hands casually remained down as she played the moment coolly like she did many times before. “Who are you? And what are you doing in my damn house? Hands up where I can see them and turn around slowly!”

Mustering up the only accent she could think of the blonde threw together a rag-tag Australian accent, “Why should I put my hands up? You already have me where you want me, you do know you could kill me and actually get away with it.” While her voice had been casual, Christina felt her arousal peak through even as she was moments away from potentially being killed. “Turn around now, I’m not going to ask again.” Slowly complying Christina didn’t want to escalate the moment; and as she watched as the musician put some distance between them, her heart broke at the fear in Ruby as she noticed the slight shake of the gun. Casting her bluish-green-eyes up and down the chocolate woman’s frame; her eyes settled on the thick-round breasts that had sat snuggly in a green wrapped dress. In that moment Christina knew why she chose Ruby Baptiste, as the very essence of her had been a habit within her blood. As brown eyes side-eyed what was in the woman’s pocket she commanded out angrily, “What’s in your pocket?”

“A gun,” Christina tossed out sarcastically with a smirk.

“Do you want to die?”

“Sometimes.”

“Take out whatever is in your fucking pocket slowly and place it on the bed,” Ruby commanded. “You know you really don’t want to shoot me Ruby,” Christina offered as she was observing the gun in her hand.

“How do you know my name?”

“I looked at your mail on the coffee table,” Christina simply lied. Ruby had looked at the blazing eyes that sat under the ski-mask. Noticing the figure her nerves settled slightly; and as the intruder had been tall and womanly, Ruby couldn’t help but wonder where the voice came from. The accented voice had been filled with cockiness as it dared her to pull the trigger. The power of it wanted to flood Ruby and it did as she found her underwear starting to soak. _This is dangerous._ While the familiar perfume lingered, the draw of the moment had pulled against fate as the musician placed her finger on who her suspect had been.

“Shouldn’t you be calling the police about now Ruby?” Slowly not complying Ruby thrusted the gun forward slightly, her stern eyes filled with command, “I’m not going to say it again empty your pockets.” With a lazy roll of her aquamarine-colored-eyes, the Braithwhite emptied her pocket as three pairs of panties littered her bed. “You’re the asshole whose been stealing my underwear! What the **fuck** are you doing with them?” Leaning back against the vanity Ruby watched as the burglar had took off their gloves plopping them on the dresser. “I didn’t say you could move,” Ruby had shouted pointing her gun more.

“I might as well make myself comfortable since you’re going to be calling the cops soon.”

“What are you some kind of Rapist or Serial Killer?”

“As I’m sure by your physical judgement of me; I don’t have the capability to force a woman against her will for my own sexual gratification. As for Serial Killing too messy for my taste. If your worried about me killing you Ruby don’t, I would rather kill myself than hurt you.” The softness of the stranger’s words almost made the teacher fall; and yet the danger sobered her up. _No stay firm Ruby._

“You know I really think you should be calling the police right now,” Christina teased out. “Shut the fuck up.” Rushing up and directly pointing the gun to her head Christina felt the cold metal through her ski-mask; and yet as she looked up at the gun, she finally connected the dots.

“You know if we were under different circumstances; I could see myself dating you,” Christina slid out.

Countering back Ruby had no time for games, “I can see myself killing you. But for right now you’re going to shut the hell up.”

“I do like a demanding woman. I know that gun is fake, its nicely made but not made well enough,” the heiress and inventor pushed.

“And how the **fuck** would you know,” Ruby spoke out her gun thrusting more into her face.

“I’ve had enough guns in my face to know, and my father was a collector of sorts. Yet I can tell by the look of it that it’s a prop-gun that they use on the set when filming. Did you get it from that boyfriend of yours?”

“How the hell do you know my boyfriend,” Ruby lied as she felt the need to incite fear into the burglar. Noticing a greenish-blue-eye as it twitched at the title, the teacher smirked openly and yet it didn’t push the stranger as they answered, “I’ve been watching you for some time now.”

“So, you’ve been stalking me,” Ruby accused. “Not stalking, watching. I know enough by the scent of you to know that your boyfriend isn’t doing enough for you in the bedroom,” the stranger spoke out with a husky tone.

“And you can get that from smelling my underwear? Is that why you’re collecting them?”

“Well since it took me stealing all twenty-pairs of your underwear to come to that analysis; you tell me. Scents are often like emotions Ms. Baptiste, some represent happiness other’s love, hate, fear, excitement, and some represent a memory. So, my question to you is what makes you cum so hard, I know it’s definitely not James?”

Angry that her will was being tested, Ruby’s arousal was starting to blend with the dangerous moment. _Two can play at this arrogant bitch’s game._ “I’ll answer your question as soon as you tell me why is my stuff on the floor? What made you so angry? Is it the fact that I cum for my boyfriend or is it the fact that you can’t fuck me as good as he can?”

“I can do better than **any** man, I could fuck you into the ground if I wanted to,” the voice firmly stood out as she moved from the vanity. Pulling her gun back Ruby cockily smirked as she finally found the strangers trigger, “You can’t fuck your way out of a paper-bag; I’m sure a sicko like you would need my panties just to climax, why else would you be fucking stealing them,” Ruby tested out easily as a shutter came to the gem-eyed stranger. _I fucking_ _got you._

“Put the fucking gun down and I’ll show you.” The hungry eyes of the ski-masked woman responded to the lusty challenge; and while the pent-up anger from James rolled from her, Ruby had been ready to test the intruder. This moment had been dangerous, stupidly reckless, and vexing; and as the lips of her pussy moistened, her saturated thong felt annoyingly foreign to her. Ruby had never been with a woman, but her constant wondering eye to lesbian themed porn paraded her browser as it caused Ruby to purchase a strap-on. It had been an impulsive buy and a foolish admittance to herself, and as Ruby Baptiste had always been controlled within her impulses; tonight, of all nights she wanted to dominate the tedious-toiling of tradition that life allowed her. To simply put it, Ruby Baptiste wanted the tall blue-eyed-devil in front of her to fuck the life out of her.

“Then show me. Take off your pants and put that on,” Ruby gestured over to the purple strap-on that peeked from the open dresser where her underwear had been.

“What? I-I don’t…” Catching the stumble in the intruders voice it confirmed her suspicions, as Ruby pushed more. “You said you were going to fuck me better than my boyfriend could, and if you’re not here to kill me and just steal my panties like the shameful bastard you are, then I suppose the cops would be in order.”

“How come you **haven’t** called the cops on me?” Throwing the gun across the room the thud confirmed Christina’s theory of it being a fake. As the dark-skinned woman sat on the foot of her bed, the Braithwhite peered up as a green number lingered under her skirt. Watching Ruby’s brown eyes look up earnestly at her Christina listened despite her own climbing lust, “Maybe it’s because you’ve interrupted me, or maybe it’s because your eyes remind me of someone whose too stupid to see when a girl loves her. So, here’s the deal. If you could give me the best orgasm without the assistance of my panties, then you can have every piece of underwear that is in my dresser.”

“Granny Panties included,” Christina half-teased.

“Every. Single. One,” Ruby promised as she looked hungrily at the tall woman.

“And what happens if I can’t?”

“Then I call the cops and see who you really are under that mask. So, strap-up or cuff up its your choice,” Ruby simply stated her eyes daring with challenge to Christina’s fear of exposure.

***

Unbuttoning her pants Christina felt as if the zipper had taken forever to finally come undone. Pulling her pants and underwear down to her ankles, she looked over to the easily readied harness of the strap-on. A part of her smiled as there had been no need to fully take off her pants in case the cops ever did come. Figuring out the fastenings had been easy, and yet taming her rapidly beating heart hadn’t; tonight, just for one-night Christina Braithwhite was going to lose her virginity to the one woman that hadn’t made her out to be a freak.

“I’m waiting.” The sweet-sounding call had carried a tune that made her turn, and as she did her mouth watered as Christina noticed the bra and panty clad woman. Dressed in a lacy two-piece number the green bra crowned and cuddled the musicians bountiful-breast. Hungrily the blonde stared down to the well-fitted-green-thong that lingered on Ruby’s frame, it made her mouth water. Watching with hopeful eyes as Ruby sat at the foot of the bed, the Black-Excellence in front of Christina Braithwhite had been a buffet to her hungry soul. It had all been too good to be true as the traumatic tremor lingered in her. _I don’t think I can do this, not like this. Ruby deserves James not a fucking freak like me!_

“What’s wrong?” Standing coldly and mutely, suddenly the stupidity of her situation dawned on Christina like the heat from a Summer day.

“I was just thinking…that I can’t do this,” the blonde slowly slipped out the expanding feeling in her chest lingering.

“So, you want to get caught?”

“No.”

“Then you just like me for my panties,” Ruby asked her voice slightly dejected.

“N-No.” Christina felt herself anger at the questions her heart pounding as the words clawed at her throat; and while tears began to soak her ski-mask, Ruby continued her onslaught.

“So, I’m not beautiful enough for you.”

“Fucking no Ruby! It’s because you deserve James in your bed right now, not a fucking freak like me! I just…don’t want to fuck you, I want to love you. And even though I’ve wished for this for a year now the point is…I can’t because someone already has you and it makes me sick to know that he’s here every other night, feeling safe next to you when I can’t.”

“Then do it.”

“W-What?” Not noticing the woman walk up to her, the Braithwhite felt the warmth of her as she bridged their galaxies closer.

“If you don’t want to fuck me, then make love to me, feel safe for this one moment. Don’t be afraid of yourself, I know…I’m not,” Ruby whispered out. Christina’s eyes slowly lingered to the full-lips of Ruby; and while the musician had been the first to move in, long-slender attentive hands cupped her lover. Slowly moving in for a kiss it had been soft like a feather and as innocent as her nervousness could make it. Bashful Christina hoped that her inexperience hadn’t shown. Pulling away for a moment she sputtered, “I’m sorry…I’ve never…I didn’t mean that stuff about me fucking you…I…I…”

“It’s alright, it’s my first time too.” Moving in more to close the gap their lips pressed again molding itself onto each other. Leaning in their bodies pressed as their lips danced on, as they learned each step. And as the rhythm unfolded Ruby’s hands moved onto hers as each kiss grew hungry and wet. A hover of pause rested slowly as they broke apart for air as the darker-skinned woman guided them to bed. Settling they continued as Christina felt the woman’s lips below her slowly open; and she darted her tongue in for the minty taste of her, and while she felt Ruby guide her long digits to her breast, she gave a slight squeeze as Ruby moaned.

Battling for dominance the two came to a draw, and as Christina felt her lovers hardened pebbles of nipples under the green silken fabric-laced bra. Her wildest dreams had been happening as she had Ruby, pulling back as she hovered over her; her hunger grew as the woman’s center rubbed against the shaft of her as the base of the strap-on hit her swollen clit. It had been enough to make Christina shutter and grab a fist-full of the bed as she fought her own climax. Resting her forehead on her lover, Ruby’s warm hand cupped her clad-cheek; staring into her eyes there were no words as her actions asked about her. “I-I fine, I’m just trying to figure out how to give you the stars Ruby Baptiste.”

“I don’t want the stars; I just want you now.” Joining together again their kisses grew rapid as the beating of both their hearts rested on each other. Molding her hand in between them to roll the hardened bud in her hand. Christina gave a hungry dip leaving her lovers lips to give a gentle nibble to the top of the musician’s breast. As Ruby gave a satisfied giggle, a small swell of pride covered for her blunder moments ago.

“It unhooks from the front.”

Looking up from the thick mounds the Braithwhite gave a smile, “Right.” Slipping off the bra it had been almost a shame to let it go…well almost; and while the two nipples hardened at the cold air they stared back at her as suddenly the blondes mouth watered. Taking a fleshy peak into her mouth a delighted moan raced through her lover, and as her hands were guided to the other mound; Christina felt her fingers roll around the heated flesh. The guidance had been a godsend as Ruby’s moans fueled her.

“J-Just like that.” The strain of the musician’s voice had made Christina’s hips buck into Ruby’s center automatically. Blindly wanting to relieve the tension that danced around her clit, Christina held off focusing on the woman under her. Taking the other nipple into her mouth her sweetened scented skin buzzed on her tongue like cherries; and while the Braithwhite’s best intentions had been slipping away, she wanted the sweet-scented taste that sat between Ruby’s legs as she’d been wild for it. Bunching the teacher’s chest together, a clever idea crawled into her as the blonde dragged her hot tongue slowly over both buds in one stroke.

“T-That’s it put your mouth on them both,” Ruby begged. Widening her mouth as far as she could she took both peaks into her mouth, and as her wet tongue swirled around in skilled circles her own nipples hardened under her thermal. Restless Christina wanted her lover raw and needy as her own wetness slipped down her own legs, she felt it as she held it in all day. Pulling apart her mouth watered, and while Christina Braithwhite wanted nothing more than to sink to her knees to worship her lover; she wanted Ruby’s dripping panty-covered-cunt over her mouth. Bold with a fire in her belly the pale woman pulled herself reluctantly from the musician. Half-lidded brown eyes hovered with lust as Ruby looked at her.

“I want you to sit on my face. I want to taste the scent of you,” Christina romantically pleaded her voice desperate and raw.

“Well how can I sit on a face I can’t see,” Ruby hotly slid out. The thought stopped the blonde for a moment as she thought to her ski mask, but soon it was stopped by Ruby’s contagious laugh as she cupped her cheek again. “Leave it on, I like a good mystery. Panties on or off?”

“O-On please…if you don’t mind,” she timidly answered.

“A sexy panty thief with manners, I like it,” Ruby spoke out as she pushed the white woman down. With her pants down to her ankles Christina wanted them free, but she advised against it as her lover came first. The smell of Ruby flooded her as the darker woman’s thighs took refuge on each side of her head; lowering herself their eyes connected as her neighbor looked down. Christina’s long arms hooked around her, as she looked at the spark of dominance within Ruby’s eyes. Angling her head Christina took the musky sweet scent of her lover giving a long kiss to her pussy as Ruby moaned, and as the wetness had flowed moistening her lips, the blonde felt her own heartbeat as the greed had set in. Drawing out her tongue, she gave a long lick to the silken fabric as the tip of her tongue easily found the swollen throb of a covered-clit. Feeling the woman on top of her draw her hands to the headboard, there was a small roll of her shoulders as Ruby Baptiste gave a shutter, as she vocalized her frustration.

“Fucking Chr-Christ…more…” Complying Christina rolled her tongue back and forth like a wave; she rapidly buried more of herself into Ruby as the sweetness of the moment flowed onto the blonde’s tongue. And as her lips grew greedy her arms held her lover’s hips in place, as she noticed the musician trying to run away from her climbing climax. This was more than a dream as her own bra-less nipples hardened under her shirt. Covering her whole mouth over her pussy, she heard the moans of Ruby grow deep with desire as Christina gave a delicious hum. The small vibration from her own moan had quivered on Ruby’s clit, as it made the teacher hold her head in place.

Only with a small amount of slack Ruby breathlessly commanded the room with her lust, “S-Slide them to the side…I don’t want any barriers between us.” With a clumsy hand the white-woman slid the green thong to the side; staring up she waited like a starving soul at its first feast. Tonight, Ruby’s pussy had been hers as not even that cuckold of a boyfriend could have Ruby the way she was having her. Diving in Christina lapped up the sweetness as it buzzed on her tongue. It had been better than her wildest dreams could taste and as Ruby Baptiste had been a fountain, she’d been thirsty to drink from her waters. As loud moans from on top of her fueled her, Christina firmly held the green thong to the side as she sloppily ate her lover. Worshiping all of her like an oasis, there between Ruby’s moans a name fell on death ears as the musicians mouth filled with a string of curses as she held her head in her in hand.

“F-Fuck, your good! You’re such a greedy o-overachiever...Fuck I-I’m so c-close…” Ruby responded closing her eyes as her breath turned raw with a hitch. All of this made the bold Braithwhite smile as her ego boosted as her lover’s hips moved and shuttered, the fire in the thief’s belly told her that she was close. Ruby had been right to think of her as an overachiever; and as she licked faster the tip of her tongue directed all its energy to the teachers pulsing clit, so much so that Christina’s ear hadn’t heard the slight rip of fabric as the loud moan of the musician filled her ears. “F-Fuck!” The sweetness of her neighbor covered her mouth and face as Ruby’s sloppy cunt gave more nectar as it twitched from its pulsing orgasm; and as her lovers thick-thighs closed themselves around her head trapping her in a pleasant death lock, Christina drowned in her scent.

Rolling weakly from her Ruby’s breast heaved as sweat beaded on her skin; and suddenly at the sight of it, Christina grew uncomfortably hot under her mask. As the dazed look settled in her lover’s eyes, she licked her lips as she rolled on her side and there in anger like striking a hammer to an anvil the real Ruby emerged.

“You ripped them,” Ruby explained taking the fabric from around her.

“I-I’m sorry,” Christina listed out her tongue licking off the last of Ruby from her lips. As she half-way rose to leave the bed; Ruby collided into her pushing her down as she captured the blonde with a kiss, and as their tongues mixed with the moisture of each other Christina caught on to the game. Pulling apart Ruby straddled the skinny intruder’s waist her eyes dangerously hot and playful.

“I didn’t say you could go anywhere white-girl; do you know how much you’ve cost me in underwear?”

Finding her arousal Christina knew where the game had been going as it had been what she wanted all along, “I-I promise I’ll buy you more.” Balling up the green mess of underwear in her hand, she held them close making sure the white-woman had seen the damage as Ruby gave her anger to the moment.

“You’re going to do a lot more than buy; what you’re going to do is let me ride you until I’m satisfied. Now open your damn mouth,” Ruby commanded. As the blonde opened her mouth soon the green and ruined panties filled her mouth; and as the black woman leaned down, she gave a kiss to her masked cheek before whispering in her ear her voice gentle with love. “Let me know if it gets too much for you. The safety word is Tall Skinny Papa.”

With a rapid nod like a light switch the militant woman’s act slipped on her face once again. Lifting her shirt to her chin, she saw as Ruby’s eyes brightened at the sight of her smaller bra-less breast. As Ruby lined the toy with the entrance of her sex, Christina felt the heat closing in as the musician lowered herself with a sweet moan. It took little effort for her to adjust as the blonde wanted to hug her close; and yet she was stopped by Ruby’s command. “Hands flat on the bed, I see them move without my command you get pinched,” Ruby spoke out as she gave her lovers nipple a slight pleasurable small pinch before continuing, “You’re going to feel all of this, you a rude, greedy, arrogant-bastard. Now move your hips up thief.”

Lifting her hips slightly, Ruby’s hand went to her chest holding her excitement in place as she sank down her hips fully on the shaft of the toy. Excited her hips wanted to thrust and buck wildly as the base of the toy rubbed Christina’s own clit; a primal selfish part of her wanted to flip her lover as she didn’t care about her adjustment, and yet the gentlemen in her wanted Ruby to set the pace for her more-than-willing release. Yet right now they were connected within the loving moment. As Ruby looked down her hand on her bare chest, her brown eyes stared hooded into her own as her hips rolled with a slow pace. Savoring the taste of Ruby’s panties within her hungry mouth, Christina’s eyes rolled in pleasure as the base of the toy found the same rhythm to touch her own wetness with.

“Now move.”

On command Christina’s hips rolled matching Ruby’s tempo; and while she felt as if her lover had been far from her, Christina felt the urge to grab the musician by the hips to bring them closer. As her hips moved faster, Christina’s eyes watched as the large bouncing breast moved with her thrusts. Closing her eyes, the blonde took in air as she steadied her own coming orgasm. As Ruby moved her hips faster her moans cradled in her throat, yet she caged her own orgasm to taunt her as her dominance showed.

“I thought you were going to fuck me into the ground?” Christina spoke out through her batting greenish-blue eyes as she couldn’t voice her responses, and as she kept breathing as she hoped to starve off her orgasm, she noticed that Ruby’s pace picked up.

_I am._

“What happened? Panties caught your tongue?”

_They did because you put them there._

“Don’t you love me enough to fuck me?”

_Of course, I fucking love you! More than he ever could! I can take care of you._

“What? Don’t you want to have your way with me? I know you want to flip me over right now. I know you want to cum,” Ruby rode out as she rocked her hips faster as she could feel her own climax.

 _I want to but…its rude…_ The thrusts got slower as the base now had contact with Christina’s clit, her eyes widened in shock as a sly look slipped on Ruby’s face, and on a breathless sigh she spoke, “If you love me you gotta take control of me.”

Christina’s mind broke as her restraint at been uncaged; flipping her lover over with a newfound strength, the Braithwhite took the green fabric from her mouth as a sloppy thin-lipped kiss planted itself on Ruby’s lips as their essences mixed. With her boots finding grip on the sheets Christina hoisted her hips moving faster, and as she wanted to cum her mind didn’t care about the consequences of it. She had been selfish within the moment, and she knew Ruby had been as well as her moans were loud under her. As their lips hovered over their hungry gasps, Christina let her voice go her frustration finding itself in her hips as the base of the cock slapped against her own clit. “I don’t want you to ever see him again! Do you understand me? Your mine and I’m yours. Panties and all,” Christina commanded on a shaky breath as she thrust her cock upwards within Ruby’s tight wet hole.

With Ruby’s moan the blonde held off her fast-paced thrusts as it made the woman under her catch her words; and as Ruby’s legs locked around her waist, she attempted to move even with her lover’s stillness as she failed. “I-I promise, just please…I…I need to…” Christina’s ego boosted ten times as she thrusted faster, and Ruby’s moans drove her crazy with excitement. Pushing more her slender hands gripped the sheets, and as she found her mouth on a darkened-nipple her hips sped up like a demon behind the wheel of a car.

“Chri-Fuck…I-I’m going to…I love…fuck…I’m cumming,” Ruby pushed again as her arms tightened around her neck. Feeling Ruby’s sex tightly clench and unclench rapidly on the shaft; Christina slowed down as she gave three final slow yet rough thrusts. Her fists had been bone-white as they tightened on the sheets as her own clit found its climax. On a breathy word she saw stars as she spoke out, “I-I love you.” Landing uncharacteristically on her lover their sweat clung to them as their lips lazily found each other before sleep did.

***

Hangovers were easy for Christina Braithwhite, as it had been a method of minimum science and healing as the body healed from its inebriated delirium over time. And yet Ruby Baptiste was a hangover no amount of science or restful healing could cure. Waking up after their heated night, Christina watched as her lover soundly slept, and as a piece of her wanted to stay the fat orange cat that rested at the foot of the bed told her otherwise. As she knew Lasagna would wake up his owner with his morning calls for breakfast, the fat-cat casually looked to her to shoulder the job as she didn’t want to risk any more exposure. A resting Ruby had been a sight to see as she never wanted to leave, but the dawn and her current state of dress had told her not to linger. It had been a walk of shame as she took off, and as she’d been lucky to avoid the nosey neighbors and early risers of the neighborhood; she now sat down within her home office, the mindless drabble of her investors chatted on her computer screen.

_Why did I tell her I love her? Did she figure out it was me? What if she’s avoiding me? Maybe she went to the cops? I don’t blame her if she did._

Hearing the door open and then close, Christina had noticed the meeting had been over for nearly two hours. _How long was I out of it?_ Getting up her back had been stiff as she heard rummaging downstairs, and as the fat-cat trailed between her legs she noticed Lasagna and all his orange glory. “What are you doing here,” she warmly roused out. Not hearing anything slowly Christina set her hands into her pockets as she casually walked downstairs. Noticing Ruby in the kitchen as she prepared herself a cup of coffee, the sight of her in her home eased her heart. Moving with grace, she watched as Ruby opened the fridge as she pulled out the empty milk carton holding it up with a wag.

“Your out of milk.”

“I have cream,” Christina spoke out. As Ruby closed the fridge swiftly the blonde made herself small under her gaze, as the musician took her by storm their lips met once again. The kiss made her mind drift to the night before as it had been raw and hungry; losing control of her surroundings, soon the blonde landed on the cushioned couch. With hungry eyes she watched as the musician removed a racy-red number from under her floral dress, stuffing the red-fabric in her mouth. The angered sexy face of Ruby stood over her in domination as all of it left Christina stunned and partially aroused.

“If you’re going to break in and steal my underwear and fuck me Christina Braithwhite; at least have the decency to ask me out on a date.” The white woman slipped the underwear out of her mouth as the annoyed look reached Ruby, with no authorities in sight the blonde gave up trying to resist.

“How did you know?”

“For one your Australian accent is shit. Second, what gave you away the most was when you left that empty milk carton in my fridge. Don’t think I haven’t looked in your fridge and seen that shit before.”

“Sorry.”

“Well for what it’s worth I might’ve had a camera or two installed in a nearby plant. It didn’t take long to piece together the arrests and what you were doing,” Ruby slipped out.

“So, you know about me being arrested, that was supposed to be sealed away,” Christina spoke out wondering how she could’ve found that information.

“I don’t know how he got it, but last night on our date James told me his brother did some digging; I think he was jealous of you. Still even if he didn’t, I would’ve known it was you.” As Ruby saw a satisfied look in the blonde’s eyes at the mention of James, the moment was on the table.

“How did you know it was me?”

“It’s the scent of you, it’s what told me it was you that night. That and you made love to me like I was the last woman on Earth,” Ruby spoke out her voice sincere with a husky lust. Leaning froward to rest her elbows on her knees Christina’s heart drummed in her head, she gave a long sigh as she had to know. “So, what now? Do you want to call the cops?”

“I could do that, but nothing was broken, and you had a key; but what I want to know is all that stuff you said to me. Did…you mean it?” Now had been the moment of truth, and as Christina’s feelings lifted within her like a tidal-wave; she had to speak her truth.

“Yes. I…I meant it I’m sorry if you think I’m a freak or something is wrong with me; and I’m sorry for scaring you. I know James would never do that,” Christina admitted. “Are there other women,” Ruby asked as Christina caught a hint of possessiveness in her voice. “There were, but that was until I met you. After I met you there were no other women like that and…you know…physically.”

“So, I was your first?”

“Yes.”

“Well, if you’re going to be around me please use the fucking front door,” Ruby suggested as she was weakly holding on to her anger. “What about James?”

“What about him?”

“Aren’t you two…”

“Jesus you are the densest white-girl I know, James and I aren’t a thing. The reason why I came home early was because he and I had varying disagreements on the dynamics of friendship.” A rapid beat in Christina’s chest told her that the argument had been more than what it was; and yet she left the topic on the table for another day.

“So, do you have any questions about…it?”

“I have some, but for the most part I can see why you do it. Especially with your mother and what happened, I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.”

Playing with the rubber band on her wrist, the blonde slowly took a breath as Ruby took her seat next to her. “Was there really ever a point? It’s not like I like to do this, I felt like I was getting better, and I try I really do. The reason why I couldn’t tell you is because when I was in High School, I tried to tell a girl that I liked, and it didn’t go so well. It was when I broke in her house and got caught by her father, that’s when my parents found out. My mother tried to help me she really did, but I guess in the end she couldn’t, and when she died my father blamed her suicide on my behavior, I guess he’s not wrong.”

“I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve **any** of that, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Ruby slipped out her hand covering her own. “No, I have to…I just want to be normal. You should’ve called the cops on me last night.”

A squeeze on the white-woman’s slender hand, made Christina’s urge to flinch out of insecurity fade into the distance. “As much as I wanted to at first, I knew you would’ve just gotten out on bail.” A small smirk came to Christina’s lips as she gave a restless sigh, she felt lighter as her truth had been out in the open. And while Ruby had not seen her as a freak, she couldn’t help but wonder about her neighbor’s words the other night.

“Ruby.”

“Mmm?”

“When you said my eyes reminded you of someone, what did you mean?” 

Picking up the silken fabric, light eyes followed the red underwear with interest as it dangled from the finger of the woman of her dreams, “Why don’t you come over for dinner and find out. Unless…you could use a bit of lunch?”

A coy hungry look listed in Christina’s eyes as her mouth watered for the thicker woman. “I guess I could use a good meal right about now.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well that ends it I might do another one-shot in the future, but they aren’t really my thing. Also, before anyone says Ruby isn’t a Dom or she would never do anything like this I suggest you look at Episode 5 Strange Case; Ruby as Dell was a mad freak on that as I was happy that she got that sexual-harassing manager good. Now as for my other stories I will be posting soon, and as for Wounds that will be up as I’m editing that as well. Well, I’ve been up from 1pm Saturday and its now 3am on a Sunday, give some kudos and reviews folks.


End file.
